The Perfect Wish
by Kyuubi16
Summary: What if Bulma got to fulfill her perfect wish? What if a Naruto from another reality was also making an offhand wish at the same time. Another rare crossover pairing instead of the usual ones done because they are easy to do. Another insane K16 premise.


The Perfect Wish  
>0<br>Naruto x Bulma  
>0<br>Author's Note  
>0<p>

I don't even have to look to just know, I just freaking know there is at least twenty stories of Bulma getting her wish and having the guy being Vegeta when it is forced, contrived, and stupid. Vegeta is nowhere near developed enough at the current time and neither is Bulma for a relationship. I just know the stories are going to be contrived mess, lemon based, or a lot of UST madness and there would be little to no reason why Vegeta at the current time (Cold hearted and murderous jerk-ass) and Bulma (self-centered and romance struck teenage girl) would find each other appealing, especially considering Bulma's attraction and ship tease with Yamcha at the time. Even if you remove the latter it still just seems like a good portion of Bulma x Vegeta stories are ! sort of plot line let alone what I am expecting from this plot line.

All and all I would find it doable if it's an AU setting and the authors would be willing to do a ton of world building/character development for both characters, such as the experiences that would shape them from their personalities at that time.

Though Aria780's Make A Wish and its sequel are good. Came upon them by dumb luck actually, but I don't really read DBZ fics too often so I don't know about the popular plot lines of that series, I'm just noted the Perfect Wish What If because its one of the most obvious ones.

Okay so wrote up a chapter for Kitsune's Urge (second to last chapter) and another one for Pokegirl Master. Working on the next Milf Hunter chapter. I assure you guys that once I finish up I will have a chapter for every story. Probably means I won't actually put them up until March though. That'll be the perfect time when I think about it.

With that, enjoy this story.  
>0<br>Story Start  
>0<p>

In another universe a different set of actions resulted in a different outcome. In another world the heroes of Dragonball were killed and Pilaf ruled the world, all for but a few months before being murdered by a desperate Red who did not appreciate his chance at the Dragonballs being denied so he sought out the legend of Demon King Piccolo and well...do we even need to continue?

Though in this particular universe with the aid of Nimbus and an oversight by Pilaf of not making his cell Saiyan proof (his one forgivable oversight if anything) Bulma who was clutching onto Goku to avoid falling off the Nimbus made way to where the Shenlong the Eternal Dragon was about to be summoned. And seeing as Shu, nor Mai, and especially not Pilaf were martial artists they were soundly defeated and with that Shenlong was soon summoned. And with Bulma's wish granted that was how Uzumaki Naruto of Universe 23 was brought to that universe. (1)

''The reservation is under Uzumaki Naruto and...'' the young man paused. ''What the hell? This isn't Amazon Bikini Isle!'' the blond haired, whiskered, black Gi wearing young man grumbled. He was no older than 17 or 18 with a slight tan, a slightly developed upper muscular body and a vulpinish look to his face.

''Blond?''

Naruto turned to the voice. seeing a rather young woman with blue hair, white top and harem pants looking him over. He couldn't help but look on in interest and wondered if the old woman's superstition about the item he found having magical wish granting powers was true? His face began to pale at how sarcastically he granted the wish and how he mocked is power and how he would act accordingly to the set conditions. _'I've done goofed!' _All the while during the exact same second Shenlong disappeared, and the seven dragonballs turned to stone as they were sent flying seven different directions and the darkened sky because slightly less dark.

''I suppose its something I can deal with, but another martial artist? What's with the only men in my life being scientists, fighters, or creeps?'' the blue haired girl murmured. Still confused the blond was introduced by the weird ensemble of characters. The boy with a tail by the name of Goku who was an enigma in himself. Desert Bandit Yamcha whom Naruto couldn't help but feel didn't like him very much. Puar, some weird as shape shifting animal whom Naruto refused was a cat. Oolong, another weird human like pig creature, something Naruto was going to have to get used too and finally his so called perfect girlfriend who used a mystical artifact to summon him. Naruto thought kept quiet, trying to absorb in everything he was learning and wondering just how the hell did he, someone who without a doubt was from a different world if not universe altogether fit with this girl. She was a bit on the naive and selfish side if not bossy and inexperienced. Though considering he was a stranger on the world and had nowhere else to go he had no choice, but to go along with what, what was her name again? Panties? Knickers? Aah yes Bloomers! Bloomers Briefs, what type of weird as world was he in now? 

Bulma opened the front door of the massive complex, and urged Naruto inside. Money never really played a factor in Naruto's search for his other half, but he supposed it was better to have money than not at all. The reluctant blond was led through the hallway as he played through the various threatening father scenarios. Lord knows with the weird shit he had seen so far he didn't know what to expect.

"Bulma sweetie!" came an extremely sweet voice as a tall blonde female danced towards them across the living room. Breasts easily within the league of Kurenais' or maybe Hinata in the middle of her sudden spurt were nestled precariously fitted in a tight green top, while dark blue pants as tight as the feeling in his chest made up the rest of her entire. Following close behind was an older gentleman with faded lavender hair shuffled out, narrowing his eyes behind his glasses as Bulma stood there with Naruto.

"Mom, Dad!" she said with a laugh, grabbing Naruto's arm and tucking hers around it. "We have a guest and he's going to be staying here for awhile!"

"Ohhhh, well aren't you a handsome one," Mrs. Briefs gasped, opening her eyes wide. ''How long do you plan on staying?''

''I, I suppose until I can get settled in elsewhere.'' he admitted, and than decided to have some fun with the situation. ''Your lovely daughter here used her wiles to kidnap me from my land, leaving without a penny to name.''

With a burst of forced laughter Bulma elbowed him in the ribs...hard. ''He's such a kidder.'' she added as she began pinching his cheek.

''But don't be shy Bulma-chan, it was love at first sight. I can't recall all of the details because it was such a long journey.'' he said as he began to fade mock exhaustion.

''Where did you say you were from again?'' the eccentric Dr. Briefs asked.

''Okay I'll be honest with you. I'm from a parallel universe and your daughter used a magical artifact to summon me.'' by how red Bulma's face was getting, he knew he was going to have to deal with her wrath later. Though thinking about it, what did he have to fear from a non-combatant anyway? And now that he mentally lampshaded that fact the universe was surely going to come up with some twisted way to punish him.

''Goodness I had no idea…my colleagues and I have always theorized there was another reality out there, but further study into the subject led to the theory of destabilized realities from an echo effect of plucking out a living creature causing a collapse of realities per a domino effect on intersecting realities. You have to tell me more about where you're from.'' the eccentric scientist replied causing a chord of confusion to be struck in both teens.

"Oh don't' just STAND there, bring him in and show him to one of the guestrooms. He must be so tired after such a long trip, come RIGHT this way young man," Mrs. Briefs cooed, grabbing Naruto's and Bulma's hands and dragging them with her.

"God, I don't understand this world at all,'' Naruto groaned as he shot Bulma a look of helplessness. Though the look on her face showed that she wasn't going to forgive his little joke that easily.

0  
>Chapter End<br>0

I'm Kyuubi16 and I make shit happen. Here we explore the dynamics of the DBZ world from a different perspective.

1. A reference to Dragonball Multiverse which is canon to this story. The, what if Bulma got her wish universe split and since the DBZ world has a multiverse I'm going to say there are other Multiverses as well with wishing devices as well and that's how things go.


End file.
